You Never Know What You Have Until It is Gone
by ImmahBack
Summary: If she betrayed you, she wouldn't have traded her life for your own. Is that the skin of a liar, a traitor? One does not know what one has until it is gone. Sesshomaru and Rin One-shot. Completed.


Rin and Sesshomaru One-shot.

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"

~Nickleback

Her eyes widened as the end of Baksaiga protruded from her abdomen with a silver gleam.

"I always knew you would be the one to betray Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan. Why did you go to Naraku?"

She struggled to keep her body from falling upon her knees. "I never betrayed Sesshomaru-sama, Master Jaken. Just like I never raised a hand to you...I went to Naraku to exchange Sesshomaru-sama's misery and pain...for freedom and happiness...the price was my...life...Sesshomaru-sama could marry Kagura...and be happy. She would have her heart...be free...and happy...with Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken huffed. "And you actually believed him, Rin? You fool! You are a stupid ningen to believe such a thing! Sesshomaru-sama does not need a annoying, insolent, uneducated, filthy, disgusting, waste of time, and most of all, not useful, human girl! I do not even know why he kept you around all these years! If I were Sesshomaru-sama, I would have left you dead in the road for the wolves to have you." He closed his eyes, raised his head up arrogantly as he crossed his arms.

Rin's eyes hardened. "And yet...you were the one who put the sword in my back. How does that make me a traitor? I never hurt you or anyone! I left so I wouldn't be a nuisance to anyone like you suggested and Sesshomaru-sama implied! I, apparently, am the traitor and yet you are the one who stabbed me in the back with Sesshomaru-sama's sword. How did you manage to hold his sword? Why...why did you do this, Jaken?"

Jaken's eyes narrowed. "Because there is only room for one person to be at Sesshomaru-sama's side other than Lady Kagura in the new empire. And that is me. You are getting in the way."

Her eyes widened as she saw the red irises. "Naraku. Release him."

The eyes narrowed. "You are not that stupid after all. I am impressed. Hm. This shall be entertaining..." He laughed as he vanished.

She felt the spider mark on her back burn as it sucked more life energy from her body. The red hue vanished from Jaken's eyes and she sighed in relief.

"Jaken...are you alright?" She asked as she tried to shrug off the pain.

He shook his head and began to lecture her. "I told you to call me Master Jaken-Rin! What happened to you? Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

She smiled and then clenched her teeth as she fell to her knees. "I...never...betrayed...anyone...please...tell...S esshomaru-sama that..."

Jaken ran to her side. "Rin! Please! Rin please don't leave me...Rin who did this?"

Her eyes closed with exhaustion. "You did...but you were under Naraku's possession...I paid the price so Naraku will leave everyone be for awhile. Sesshomaru-sama...will be happy now that he has...Kagura-sama...and that I will be out of the way...I traded my life for Kagura's. Naraku somehow gained control of you and struck me down...but it is better this way...I am...sorry...Jaken-sama...for being a nuisance. Forgive..me...please."

Her body shook as she tried to now as low as she could.

"Rin...I'm sorry...I will never forgive myself! What have I done? Sesshomaru-sama detests Kagura! He cares deeply for you, Rin-chan!" His eyes had begun to tear up as he sobbed loudly.

She shook her head. "I am the one who must seek forgiveness and atone for my hindrances and selfishness. Rin is deeply sorry, Master Jaken. Please tell Sesshomaru-sama that Rin is sorry, and Rin will accept this as punishment for her unforgivable actions. Rin does not even deserve such kindness from Master Jaken to rid Sesshomaru-sama from such a hindrance."

She bowed low to the ground and did not utter a single sound or word to give evidence of pain.

"Please forgive this Rin...someday. Gomen-nasai, Master Jaken."

Her body fell onto its left side; her blood was everywhere, yet she still uttered sincere apologizes despite the blood in her mouth.

"Please take the sword out, Master Jaken..." She whispered painfully. "Sesshomaru-sama does not want ningen blood to stain his possessions...please Master Jaken."

He gulped as his eyes once again became blurred with tears. "You were never a traitor, Rin-chan. You are a selfless warrior." He did as she asked and as gently as he could, removed Baksaiga. It was a wonder that it didn't pulverize her or destroy her.

A sadness emitted from the blade as it was pulled from her back. It immediately began pulsing; calling for its master.

Tears ran down the girl's face as she fought to keep control of herself. "A warrior must never...show emotion..." she whispered through clenched teeth.

A soft rustle landed not far from them as a powerful aura was felt in the little clearing in the forest.

"Jaken. Why do you have this Sesshomaru's sword?" Angered growls shook the trees and air about them.

Before the toad thing could speak, Rin did. "Forgive this Rin...Rin paid the price, Sesshomaru-sama so that Rin could partially atone for her wrong doings. It is all Rin's fault."

His eyes widened as he took in her condition. "Rin...why? What happened?" His usually cold and collected facial expression showed all his emotion as he rushed to hold her in his arms.

"Who did this, Rin?"

She told him how she went to Naraku to pay for his happiness.

"It is the least Rin could do," she concluded with a small smile. "Sesshomaru-sama was right. Rin is a nuisance; and Rin is sorry."

Tears welled up in amber eyes as his arms tightened around her body. He buried his face into her neck.

"You are never a nuisance, Rin. I...I never meant that Rin. I meant...I never meant to say such a thing. I will never...be happy...without...my Rin..." He whispered brokenly into her ear.

She pulled back and smiled weakly. "Rin will always...be with you, Sesshomaru... Rin...loves...her...Sesshomaru..."

Her eyes closed as a look of peace crossed her features. Her body slumped against him.

His eyes widened and tears fell freely down pale cheeks. "Rin? Rin! Wake up Rin! Don't leave this one! Rin! Rin...I need you...Rin!" Agonized calls of her name broke the silence of the night.

The broken dog demon quickly brought out Tensaiga and furiously waved the sword about the human girl.

"Rin! Please wake up...Rin..."

The sword dropped from his hand as realization dawned in his eyes.

"She...can never come back..."

He fell to the ground next to her as agonized and broken howls filled the air.

He was alone once more.


End file.
